seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra Ichi
Ichi is the Hydra Bronze Saint and one of Seiya's friends who participated in the Galaxian Wars, hoping to win the Gold Cloth that is awarded to the winner. Appearance Ichi has long, white hair, slightly pale skin and black eyes. While wearing casual clothing, Ichi wears a turquoise t-shirt, yellow short sleeved shirt, yellow pants and black boots. This casual outfit is replaced by a faint green garb as he wears his Cloth. Personality Ichi is very confident in his own abilities that he will win the Galaxian Wars no matter what, and seems to enjoy his battles as he has a maniacal laughter while fighting. Galaxian Wars During the Galaxian Wars, Ichi faces Hyoga as he arrives at the match. However, Ichi underestimates the Cygnus and fiercely attack him without finding his weak points. He also seems to have the advantage at times as he use the hydra fangs to poison him, although they never penetrated his skin. In the end, Hyoga unleash "Diamond Dust" against Ichi, and the Hydra Cloth is totally shattered by the cold blast. Battle of the twelve Houses Ichi arrives with the other Bronze Saints Ban, Nachi, Jabu and Geki to watch over Athena and defend her from anyone who wish to kill her while Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki desperately try to reach the Grand Pope by fighting the Gold Saints. By the time Ichi and the others arrive, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun have reached the House of Scorpio where Hyoga fights Miro. At the end of the battle when Seiya manages to rescue Athena, she and the Bronze Saints who watched over her moves onward to regroup with Seiya and Ikki who desperately fight Saga with little to no effort of success. As they arrive at the statue of Athena, Ichi watches as Seiya and the others stand up once more to fight Saga and end the battle. Asgard Ichi and the other Bronze Saints are seen walking with Athena before Syd appears to kill her. Refusing to let the God Warrior kill her, the Bronze Saints quickly rush to beat some sense into Syd, but he easily defeats them all before facing the challenge of Seiya and Shun in their New Cloths. Poseidon As Poseidon has Athena captured, the whole world is suffering from large amounts of water, with Tatsumi and the Bronze Saints discussing what the case of all the water could be while Seiya and his friends challenge Poseidon. Hades With the Holy War starting, Ichi and the other Bronze Saints along with Shaina are assigned to watch over and defend Sanctuary, as well as kill any Specter they see trying to breach Sanctuary. As Seiya and his friends fight Thanatos in Elysium, Ichi and the other Saints remaining at the Sanctuary try their best to defend Seika from Thanatos' merciless barrage until they are grievously wounded. However, they notice the "Greatest Eclipse" passing the sun, rejoicing that Hades has finally been defeated. Cosmo Ichi's Cosmo is a standard Cosmo for a Bronze Saint: powerful enough to easily take out ordinary soldiers, but not so powerful against a Silver Saint or a Gold Saint. Techniques Ichi has no special mentioned technique which he uses, rather than the hydra fangs on his Cloth. With these, Ichi can regrow hydra fangs whenever he want, just like the mythological hydra who only produced a new head as soon as it was decapitated. Cloth Ichi wears the Hydra Bronze Cloth. The leg armor reaches his knees, he has a susp-like belt like Jabu, the lower arms are guarded, retractable hydra claws that can erupt from his knees and arms, a helmet that covers most of his head but not all, and large shoulderpads. Trivia *Although he has not achieved his 7th sense, Ichi, along with the other Bronze Saints, Shaina, Marin and Kiki were able to hold off Thanatos' attacks for a little while, combining their Cosmo to create a barrier around them. *Ichi is considered the weakest among the Bronze Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Hydra Saints